Extreme Challenge (November 2014 event)
Extreme Challenge is a limited-time event starting from 17 November 2014 until 1 December 2014, 5 p.m. (GMT+9). Players are required to reach certain goal in the game in order to earn prizes. Rules # Players can see the goal list by tapping Extreme Challenge button at the top right corner of the home screen or while playing the game. # Players are required to reach the goal within one play (not combination of several plays) in order to receive the reward. Players can check the goal progress while playing and when the goal is achieved, a green check mark will appear in game. Cookie Relay use is allowed. # Players can only achieve one goal for every run. Another goal will appear after the game ends and must be achieved in the next run. # Goals must be achieved before the game ends. Bonuses that will appear in Game Windows will not affect the goal. (For example, when the goal is Collect 1000 coins, the player must have to collect 1000 coins in game before the game ends, and coin bonuses from treasures did not apply.) Walkthrough Below are some helpful tips for finishing certain missions. Get a score in the game Do your usual way to earn high score until you get the target score. Perform two-step jumps Use double finger jumping technique where you are using two fingers at the same time to make a double jump with the height of single jump. To avoid hitting obstacles, try to manage the jump interval or use invincibility items (Random Boost "Invincible to 70% of obstacles", Muscle Cookie, and Witty Dumbbell). Using Ninetales Cookie and Foxy Bead will also help too. Get Coins in the game Do coin farming or use Cheesecake Cookie and Gold Drop or Fluffy Cheese Cat. Do not use Coin Scale, the mission requires you to get coins obtained by the cookie. Total Sliding Time Use invincibility items or use Rockstar Cookie that will help destroy obstacles while sliding. To avoid falling, GingerGhost use is optional. Get Yellow Bear Jellies Use Double Bubble for producing All-Bear Jellies. Destroy many obstacles Use invincibility items or cookies/pets that destroys obstacles a lot (Hero Cookie and Jellyco Cube, for example) Fall in holes or Get lifted from a hole Intentionally fall in holes. If more than one fall is required, use Random Boost "2 lifts from a hole", GingerGhost or Rocket Firecracker, or treasures that will help to lift up cookies. Rocket Firecracker can lift from a hole for unlimited times. Get Pink Bear Jellies Pink Bear Jellies are mostly found in Bonus Time. Use Cozy Yarn or Magic Pod and Strawberry Cookie for a long Bonus Time. Using Prophet Cookie may also help because the cookie's effect will also produce Pink Bear Jellies. Jump many times Use double finger jumping technique where you are using two fingers at the same time to make a double jump with the height of single jump. Run for longer You need to keep the cookie running for a set of seconds excluding the Bonus Time. To help survive the game, do not use items that increases the base speed and avoid Blast Jelly. Using Energy Drain reducers like Cream Cookie and Brain Gum make this challenge much easier. For even more Energy Drain reduction you can use several Treasures and Random Boost "Slower Energy Drain". You can also use Revival abilities like Zombie Cookie and Pirate Cookie to extend your run. Get Giant Coins Equip Gold Drop. Get lots of bonus times Equip Magic Pod or Cozy Yarn. Revive many times Revive means when your cookie dies out of energy but come back alive again with small energy. Use Random Boost item, or equip Zombie Cookie and Wishing Star. Use also treasures that revives the cookie. Get King Bear Jellies King/Giant Bear Jellies are found mainly before the energy potion, but using Luck-o'-Lantern may help because the pet produces the Giant Bear Jelly. Prophet Cookie and Purple Candle may also help during the cookie's sight, although the chance are a bit small. Change into Bear Jellies with a Bear Jelly Party Only jellies that turned from normal jelly into bear jelly with All-Bear Jellies will count. Use Double Bubble for producing All-Bear Jellies and use Cherry Cookie and Jellyco Cube's Lost Jellyco optionally for better chance of getting more normal jellies turned into bear jellies. Get big energy potions Big energy potions can only be found before changing each stage. Use Boarder Cookie or Knight Cookie and Rare Garlic or Foxy Bead if you want to speed up the game. Using relay as a caution might be helpful. Incur damage from hitting obstacles You need to intentionally left your cookie hitting obstacles and loses some energy. If many hits are required, you can use Random Boost "Crashing takes 30% less energy" and Princess Cookie combined with any cookie that gives energy (Enchanted Locket is the fastest at 10.8 secs). For the relay, use Zombie Cookie. Use also treasures that will help reduce energy loss or revives your cookie. Maintain Bonus Time for longer Use Strawberry Cookie or treasures that help Bonus Time lasts longer. Upgrade the Bonus Time length to level 30 for 11.0 seconds minimum. Use Cozy Yarn or Magic Pod to get Bonus Time more often. Last a long time without being damaged Play as usual without hitting any obstacles for certain seconds long. To avoid, players may use invincibility items or using cookies/pets that may help destroy obstacles. Get a lot of Jellies Combine magnetic aura for strong power to take jellies. Recommended combination are Angel Cookie with Angel Cookie's Holy Feather or other treasures, and pets that gives a lots of jellies (for example, Purple Candle, Jellyco Cube, and Glitter Ball). Pass many obstacles You can get the cookie passing obstacles with: * Intentionally hit an obstacle and letting the cookie invisible for short seconds. * Pirate Cookie's ghost revive * Purple Candle * Devil Cookie's Super Devil Rush Get Winged Jellies Winged Jellies are commonly found in Bonus Time (equip Cozy Yarn or Magic Pod) and Prophet Cookie's sightings. Get Alphabet Jellies Use Coffee Cookie and Mocha Delight. Get Star Bubbles Star Bubbles sometimes found during certain stages, however to increase the chance (because Star Bubbles cannot be attracted by magnetic aura) players can use Prophet Cookie and Purple Candle combo. List of Tasks and Rewards Category:Events